


Hannah Button

by A_Cooper



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cooper/pseuds/A_Cooper
Summary: Hannah-Marie Button is Alison's younger sister when she comes to visit she ends up moving in this is a story about her and her life with Alison and the ghosts.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Fanny Button & Captain & Humphrey's Body & Humphrey's Head & Julian & Kitty & Mary & Pat & Thomas
Kudos: 1





	1. Visit Part 1

Alison Pov  
Today my dad and sister are coming to visit the thing is my sister can see ghosts like myself so I know she is looking forward to coming here and when she finds out she is related to some of them she is going to be over the moon now Hannah has only recently come back off her travels she has traveled around the world over the past four years and experienced so much she will also be able to add another thing to her list of experiences and that's auntie because I found out I was pregnant not long a go and me and Mike can't be more happy if we tried. 

Hannah Pov   
Right my bike is ready time to do this 60 mile trip I say to dad I'll see you when I get there cause might have to stop off for petrol on the way. Ok he replies back be safe I will don't worry. I start up William and get going it wasn't the easiest of trips due to there being a lot of traffic but I'm alright cause I can weave through so I might get there before dad but probably not it depends on if I have to get petrol or something to eat. I've done 30 miles I'm gonna have to stop and fill up so I'll get a cup of tea as well I'll ring dad to let him know. I fill up and grab a tea and drink it. Right time to get back on the road I leave the service station and do the last 30 miles I see dad had already got to the house so I park up my bike and take my helmet off. 

Alison Pov   
The ghosts saw dad pull up and followed me to meet him but they knew he couldn't see them about 20 minutes later I hear a motorcycle and see Hannah park up and take her helmet off I go to the door and hug her she smiles and then looks behind me and waves "Hi I'm Hannah nice to meet you" just then Cap said can me and Havers look at you bike "Sure you will like him he's a WW2 bike and I found out he is from this place apparently it belonged to the Captain who operated here at the time." Hannah smiles "It's my bike" says Cap I used to be the Captain here "Oh that's cool well my bike is called William" "William" Cap said confused "Yes William I just like the name". They went outside and started to look at the bike "So who's who" Hannah said looking at the ghosts with a smile Pat stepped forward "I'm Pat nice to meet you Hannah" "Nice to meet you too Pat" she smiled   
"Hi I'm Kitty" Kitty was very excited to have another friend in the house "I'm Mary" she smiled "Ohh your fancy" Hannah chuckles "you should see me when I'm dressed as a Edwardian lady then I look like a fancy flapjack" "Edwardian Lady" Fanny said stepping forward curiously "Yes I attend Edwardian fairs and markets" Hannah smiled and turned to me "that reminds me I've got a box of a few of my events thing would I be able to leave them here I haven't got room at home due to coming back from traveling recently" "yeah sure sis grab the boxes and then I'll show you where you can put them". "Thanks A I appreciate it" she smiled and looks at dad can I have you car keys please. "Yeah sure here you go" she nods as a way of saying thanks and heads to the car and grabs two boxes and puts them on the floor once she'd got everything out she had about 8 boxes of stuff. "Man that's a lot of stuff" "well you know me I have a lot of events to attend so hence a lot of stuff" she chuckled. "Right you follow me" she grabs two boxes and walks up the stairs "you can use this room and the wardrobe" she smiled "thanks sis can you ask dad if he will bring up the other boxes for me" "Yeah sure I'll ask him" I smiled and headed back downstairs "Dad H asked if you could take the other boxes up" "Yeah sure" he smiled and grabbed two of the boxes and went up he then reappeared and took another two up he then came back and took the final two when he came back down he chuckled "What are you chuckling at" "Your Sister as soon as I put the boxes down she shoves her headphones on and blocks everything out" "Well that's typical Hannah she does it so she doesn't get distracted".

Hannah Pov  
Right then let's start to unpack these boxes "Starting with Tudors my favourite historical era" I open the box and smile carefully taking the dresses out the box and hanging them up I pause my music feeling like there is someone in the room I look around and see a head on the floor I sit on the floor and "who are you" the head smiled "I'm Humphrey and did I hear you say the Tudors is your favourite era" "Yes it is I'm just putting away some of my Tudor stuff" "Oh can I see some of it" "Yeah sure" I get up and grabbed my box and put it on the floor "I've hung my dresses up but these are my accessories" I smiled "These are my ruffs" I take out all my ruffs of different sizes "Wow they are nice very good condition" "Thank you I keep all my items in the best condition I can" I smile "Oh my Tudor books and Bible" I take out a few books and a big leather Bible "So Humphrey which religions were you ruled under both Catholic and Protestant or just the one" "I was ruled under both religious" he smiled. Just then Kitty came in "Hello Hannah what are you doing?" She smiled "I'm talking with Humphrey about the Tudor Era" "Oh how fun" she smiled "You'd like this Humphrey" I pull out my jewellery "This was one of my great-grandfathers ring from the time period" "Wow that is nice" he smiled "It's to big on me sadly but I still love it" I smiled and check my phone "Oh I've had an email it's from the university" "The university" Humphrey said confused "Yes the University down the road from here I applied and I've been waiting to see if I've been accepted or not" I smiled "Kitty can you go and get Alison and ask her to bring dad up with her please" "Of course" she smiled and went downstairs. I sit on the bed looking at my phone. 

Alison Pov   
"Alison" Kitty said "What is it Kitty" I say "Your sister wants you and your dad to come upstairs" she smiled "Oh ok dad Hannah wants us to go upstairs" I smile at him "Ok let's go and see what she wants" he smiled and went towards the staircase "I wonder what she wants" I say to dad "It's your sister it could be anything" he chuckled we reach the room she was in "What is it the university have sent me and email to do about my offer I can't open it dad can you do it" she sighs and hands him the phone "Sure is it the one that says University of Surry" she nods her head "Ok whatever the outcome is we will still be proud of you ok" she nods and takes a deep breath "Dear Miss Button we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted on to the Theatre Production (BA Hons) Degree at the University of Surry at the Ivy arts center" Dad read out Hannah screamed and jumped up and down "I got in" the ghost must of heard because they all came up "What in God's name is going on" Cap said "This one" I point at Hannah "Has been accepted in to her first choice of University to do Theatre Production" I smile "Oh that is wonderful news" Pat said Hannah stopped jumping around and turned to me "I know this maybe not the right time to ask but would I be able to live with you whilst I attend University because it's a 15 drive from the house to my University campus" she smiled "You know what yes you can live here it will make it easier for me the fact you can see this lot" I smiled and hugged her "When is the earliest I can move in" she smiled "Tomorrow if you want" "you being serious" she smiled "Yes I am" I smile "Thank you so much" she hugs me "Also Congratulations I'm so proud of you" I smile "Thank you sis"" Right me and dad are going back downstairs so you can carry on up packing" I smile "Ok sis" she smiled and grabbed her headphones and opened up a box that said Stuarts on in and started to take the dresses out and hang them up me and dad leave "So how do you feel about your baby leaving home to leave with her older sister" I smile "I'm quite happy she asked you also I'm happy she got in"


	2. Visit Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havers survived the war and ended up getting married. Also Cap is a Button which explains how him, Alison and Hannah are related.

Hannah Pov I did it I got in I decided to facetime my best friend "Hey you" I smiled "Hey what you face timing me for" "Remember how I was waiting to hear back from Surry well I did and I got in" I nearly scream "Omg H that is amazing news so where are you gonna live" she smiled "With my sister she lives a 15 minutes drive away from my campus" "Oh that's great what did your dad say" "He was happy and I think he is happy that I'm gonna be living with Alison and not in University accommodation" she smiled "That's good well I've got to get going so talk soon" "Ok Hun talk soon" I wave and hang up and put my music back on carrying on unpacking. I start singing somewhere only we know quitely and grabbed my regency box "Right then my poetry books good thing there is a bookshelf in here" I grab the books and put them in categorical order" as I was doing this Cap came in to inspect I was still singing so didn't hear him come in "Right that's all the poetry in order right time to put my Victorian, Edwardian and WW2 books on here then I'm done doing the bookshelf" I turn around and had my head down so still don't see Cap I grab my Victorian, Edwardian and WW2 boxes and open them I remove the clothing and place it on the bed ready to put away as I grab the Victorian and Edwardian books I turn around and see Cap making me jump "Hey Cap" I say slightly startled "Oh hello Hannah didn't mean to startle you" I smile "Oh it's fine I didn't hear you come in that's all" I say going to the bookshelf and placing my books on it "What are you unpacking" Cap asked looking at the bookshelf "Oh my Victorian and Edwardian books I'm about to sort my WW1 and WW2 books to go on the shelf mainly trains and tanks" "Tanks" Cap said "Yes tanks" I smile and grab my WW1 & 2 books I was putting them in order and Cap looked at the tank books "I prefer trains over tanks" I smiled "Why" Cap said "Well the person I was named after was a station master's daughter" I smile "Wait what is your whole name" Cap smiled "Hannah- Marie Alexandra Button" I say "Marie Alexandra Black" Cap muttered I heard him "Yes that was who I was named after she was a friend of my grandma's" I smile "What was your grandma called" he said sitting down on the bed "Margo short for Margaret" I smiled "Her husband took Grandma's maiden name so her name stayed as Margo Button" "What we're her parents called" He asked "Great grandad was called Fred and Great Grandma was called Elizabeth" "Did she have siblings" Cap asked quickly "Yes a older sister called Sally and a younger brother called Edward who my father is named after" I smiled looking at him "Why" "Don't freak out but I'm your Great Uncle I'm Edward" "Omg that's great news" I smile "Ok I was expecting a lot more of a freak out" Cap chuckled "Also I take it you gathered I was named after William's fiancée Marie" she smiled "You mean Havers" he said "Yes I mean Havers" I smiled "I must find him and tell him" he said with a small smiled "Ok well I'll be here if you need me" Cap pov Well that was easier than I expected to tell Hannah I was her great uncle also she was very open and happy to talk about the family which is a good sign. Also I can't believe she was named after Marie. Havers will find that interesting when I find him aww there he is I tap his shoulder and he turned to face me "Guess who Hannah is named after" I say with a small smile "Who" Havers said confused "Marie" I say "Marie as in my Fiancée Marie" he smiled "Yes Marie as in Marie who was going to become Mrs Havers" "She did become Mrs Havers" Havers smiled "You got married when" "1947 the year after you died it's a shame we don't have our wedding album to show you we did have pictures took at your grave" he smiled "Wait I remember that" *Flashback* Cap was in his room as usual when Kitty came in "There's someone at your grave Cap" she smiled "What do you mean" Cap said getting up and heading to go outside Kitty followed him excitedly. He saw the other ghosts there watching. Cap saw three men saluting his grave and realised who it was Havers, Albert and Clifford Black what were they doing there he then saw three women standing to the side as the men had their picture took he realised it was Penny, Margo and Marie. "Who this" Robin said looking at them "My friends, family and colleagues" Cap said with a small smile "Who's who" Kitty asked excitedly "You see the lady on the left with the blonde hair that was my fiancé Penny" he said with a small smile "The lady on the right is my sister Margo" he said smiling "and the lady in the middle Marie my friend and Havers' Fiancé" "The gentleman on the left hand side infront of my grave is Albert Black he was a lieutenant I worked with in the war here at the house the man on the right is Clifford Black he was on of the privates I was incharge of and the one in the middle is Havers who was my closest friend" he smiled "I see" Kitty said smiling. Marie went over to Havers and smiled gently "We are gonna go back to the bikes if you want to talk to him alone" Havers nodded and smiled as he watched her go back to the bike "Sir I wish you was here today you would of been proud to have seen us get married Marie is now proudly the new Mrs Havers" he smiled "We came here so you could be included even though you aren't here physically you are here in spirit also Marie had your guys favourite flowers in her bouquet roses and tulips so I hope you like it" he smiled looking at Marie's wedding bouquet on the grave "I would of had you as my best man if you was here you was my best friend it's still hard to believe you are gone at times" he sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek he turned to look at Marie and gestured her over she walked over her heels clicking slightly she smiled and held him "It's alright he understands" "Well here's to you Edward" he smiled and saluted the grave again Marie smiled and bowed her head. Cap had a small smile on his face he was happy Havers had married Marie even if it meant Havers never knew how Cap felt about him "You ready to go also we have permission to come whenever we want to see him" she smiled taking his hand "Yes I'm ready to go" Havers sniffled they turned away and went back to the others the ghosts followed them "We can come tomorrow again if you want I'm off shift tomorrow" Marie wispered to Havers and kissed his cheek gently. He nodded and helped her onto his bike "A lady shouldn't ride a bike with a gentleman" Fanny said she was even more outraged by the next thing "How is Will treating you Bertie" Marie smiled at her brother "He is treating me well you keep him in good condition" he said tapping her bike "She rides and owns a bike as well that is preposterous" Fanny said getting her knickers in a twist "Fanny it is common now a days for women to do that" Cap said as they drove off. Everyone went back inside and asked Cap questions. *End of Flashback* "So you heard what I said did you always come to the grave when one of us was there to listen or watch" Havers asked "I did and I must say Marie always made sure my grave looked tidy along with mother's grave she used to clean them and sort the flowers out making sure to take the died ones away and putting fresh ones on" he smiled "She took pride in doing them she knew you was my best friend and she knew how smart you always was so wanted you to be smart in death by having a nice and tidy gravestone I know she'd check it in the morning when still delivered the papers to the house" Havers smiled "Yes she did the others would wait for her to arrive so they could watch her because they knew she was my friend" Cap smiled "That was nice of them it was a way to check up on her what happened when she stopped coming" Havers asked "They were worried and kept on waiting to see if anyone came and told them why she'd stop coming and the day came via the newspaper the article on her saying what she did for the community and that she had died" Cap sighed "How long after me did she pass away" he said scared to hear the answer "4 months you died in the November she died in the February due to a brokenheart" Cap said Havers started to cried "I know it's a lot to take in" Cap said Havers nodded and hugged him. Hannah appeared "I thought you might want to see my WW2 stuff" she smiled and then looked at Havers "What happened" "I just told him how much after him Marie died" Cap said "Oh I see did you tell him she was found naked" she smiled "That's my girl" Havers chuckled calming down "I own her uniform if you want to see it" she said with a small smile "Yes please" Havers smiled "Come upstairs and I'll show you" she smiled. Havers got up and followed her I decided to join to see what other WW2 stuff she had.


End file.
